dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Trident of Atlan
The Trident of Atlan, also known as the Sacred Trident, is an ancient Atlantean relic forged for and originally wielded by the ancient king of Atlantis, Atlan. After Atlan's exile and death, the trident was claimed centuries later by Aquaman to defeat Ocean Master and become the King of Atlantis. History A King's Weapon The Trident was forged in the Kingdom of the Deserters from the steel of Poseidon for Atlan. At some point, Atlan used the trident to imprison the Karathen in the Hidden Sea. Great Fall of Atlantis One day, during an experiment conducted by Atlan, the power of the trident released a powerful wave of energy that sunk Atlantis to the bottom of the oceans, mutating the citizens to be able to survive underwater. Following the Great Fall, Atlan exiled himself to the Hidden Sea, charging the Karathen with protecting it from all but the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis. The Karathen implies that while dead, Atlan's consciousness and spirit still lingers in his skeleton so that even if the Karathen is defeated, his skeleton will not release it until the rightful heir attempts to remove it.Aquaman Wielded by Aquaman In 2018, following the destruction of his mother's trident, Arthur Curry traveled to the Hidden Sea to recover the Sacred Trident as the true King of Atlantis. After proving himself to the Karathen, Curry used the power of the trident to connect to all of the animals in the sea. Battle of the Brine As Orm was laying waste to the Kingdom of the Brine, Aquaman burst forth from the molten seabed riding atop of the head of the Karathen brandishing the Trident in all of its torrential glory. While all on the battlefield saw such a phenomenon take place, Ocean Master was not deterred. Pressing the attack with his legions just as Arthur Curry summoned an army of countless sea forms from all across the deep; including the savage Trench, to aid him in battle. Even causing many a mount of his hated brother's forces to turn on their riders in the battle. In final battle while atop one of the Atlantean galleons, the two would resume the battle that took place in Atlantis some time ago. This time, Arthur had the advantage of being out in the open air, as Orm was inexperienced with fighting outside of the water. Over a long drawn out battle with many on both Arthur and Orm's side watching, Aquaman disarms the would-be conqueror by splintering his trident with one blow; right after performing the pole arm technique Vulko taught him as a boy. Capabilities Atlan's Trident is an incredibly powerful weapon, which can only be handled by the true heir of Atlantis. This relic of immense importance serves as a conduit through which mariner kings can channel and greatly magnify their abilities with. Through it, any natural powers the king of Atlantis has are greatly magnified, being granted possession over the full power of the seven seas and through it, their ability to command any creature amongst the vast oceans is greatly magnified. This was demonstrated when Arthur, the true heir of Atlantis, took the trident, and gained the ability to perfectly sense every creature of the ocean on the planet Earth and reach out to them all (including the savage Trench). Having been created from an extremely dense metal, the trident is an extremely resilient weapon, which shows no apparent damage either from the ages nor after the extensive use that Atlan gave it; a prominent example of its durability and resiliency, was during Arthur's final clash with Orm: it was able to not just break Orvax's trident, but cause it to shatter like glass. In addition, it is very likely that it is also magical in nature, like many tridents of Atlantis. An example would be when Arthur used it to conjure lightning underwater during the war against Orm's Atlantean forces. Behind the Scenes *In DC Comics, the [[w:c:dc:Dead King's Scepter|'Dead King's Scepter']] was the original weapon of Atlan, later known as the Dead King, and was forged alongside six other Atlantean relics. *Within recent publishing, Arthur's trident acted as a focusing point through which he could channel and amplify his natural abilities, and often using it as a dowsing rod to better use his Marine Telepathy with. *In DC Comics, Aquaman's trident has possessed numerous magical capabilities, effectively serving as a magical conduit to produce a variety of effects. **In , it's stated that only Atlantean royalty can hold the trident due to an enchantment placed upon it. Trivia *In the mobile game, the Trident can be collected as one of the five gear pieces of "King of Atlantis Aquaman". When equipped, it gives him bonus critical attack chance. Regardless of whether he has it equipped, King of Atlantis Aquaman can be seen wielding it in-game. *US residents had the limited-time chance to obtain a real life copy of the Trident by entering a prize draw by DC Universe. References External Links * * Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Magical items Category:Aquaman (film) Objects